


Daily Life: Demi

by PotatoSlayer



Series: Valley in the Shadow of Death [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer
Summary: This work was written by Chika_Ann.





	1. Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by Chika_Ann.

A year and a half had gone by since they retook Shiganshina, people had moved back and started to rebuild slowly as some members of the scout regiment and the garrison regiment cleaned up what they could. "You said this is where you grew up, right?" Deep green eyes met bright green eyes, the two bodies bumped into each other every few steps as they headed towards the far side of town.  
"Yeah... it is."  
"Will you settle down here?" A giggle rose from the dark haired girl, her emerald eyes gleaming with mischief. "Maybe you could start your own family here, Eren."  
Eren was in the middle of putting a soft pink blossom from a nearby tree in her hair when he paused and stared at her, his eyes wide and his cheeks turning pink as he watched her. "I-"  
"Cat got your tongue, Jaeger?" Demi grinned back at him as she walked ahead of him, the wings of freedom waving on the back of her poncho. The sunlight caught her eyes and made them shine, making Eren weak in the knees.  
Demi gasped when the boy ran at her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a deep kiss, her eyes wide as soft pink petals fell from the trees around them.  
"Hey! Quit swapping spit and pick up rubble like the rest of us!"  
The two quickly broke away from each other, Demi blushed and glared at the intruder, while Eren, red cheeked from embarrassment and annoyance barked back. "Shut up, horse face!"  
Jean was in Eren's face in the blink of an eye, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Whatdya call me?!"  
Demi let out a soft laugh and stepped away, another from their group running over to see what the noise was about. "Jean! I thought you guys were over this fighting!" Tsuki ran up next to Demi, her blue eyes were wide with worry.  
"You thought they would grow up?" Demi gave Tsuki a coy smile, laughing a little more.  
Tsuki sighed, frowning at the fighting boys. "They had been without a fight for like... six months."  
"Awe, they almost broke their record of peace." Demi laughed more as she reached up, lightly touching the pink petals in her hair.

Demi clutched the front of her hoodie, her green eyes were red and swollen from old tears. So much had changed from three years ago, even those trees had lost all of their pink petals. Now snow fell to the ground and the skies were grey. Demi started to turn away, wanting the memory to go away, when something hit her leg. She jumped, staring wide eyed at the red eyed bundle hugging her leg. "Aunty Demi!"  
"Oh, hey parasite." Demi gave her a shaky smile as she leaned down, picking her up. "I didn't hear you, you snuck up on me, Izzy!"  
Izzy giggled, a bubbly tune that made Demi's soul burn with an odd joy. "Aunty Demi!"  
"I don't know how you didn't hear her, she was screaming the whole way to you." Kana gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Do you want to come back for hot cocoa?"  
"Oh, I don't want to bother you guys-"  
"Aunty Demi is sad, aunty Demi needs hot cocoa!" Izzy squealed and snuggled her head under Demi's chin before pulling back and giving her big round eyes, pleading her to come back with them.  
Demi froze, her chest tightening as she stared at Izzy. "You're right, hot cocoa makes everyone feel better." She walked back to Kana, walking side by side with her friend back to their place.  
"You know, you're welcome to stay with us, that way you aren't lonely." Kana turned a knowing eye to Demi, frowning at her. "You went to see him again, didn't you?"  
"He was asleep this time..." Demi turned her head away, unable to look into those red pools. "Even sitting next to him... I feel like he's so far away."  
Kana pushed open the door, going to the kitchen as Demi helped Izzy from some of her coats. When Kana turned around, Demi was standing in front of her, her green eyes void of emotion and her fists tight balls at her side. "Kana, I love him... but what if he doesn't love me back anymore?"  
Izzy stopped playing with her wooden horse, looking up at the two adults, seeing the tears slip down Demi's cheeks as Kana pulled her into a tight hug.


	2. Adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the four years after retaking Wall Maria

"I figured I could find you here."

Demi looked down from where she was hanging in her 3DM, she had heard the clicks of someone else flying through the forest but it hadn't registered that someone was actually in the giant forest with her. She saw the lavender hair blowing in the gentle breeze that slipped between the trees, the other girl hooked into the same branch as Demi, reeling herself in next to her. "How did you find me, Leah?"

"Oh, I followed the sour smell of depression and found you swinging." Leah teased, laughing at the eyeroll she got. "Not really, I just remembered that one time you said that this place was peaceful." She shifted her weight so she as well started swinging. "It is kinda peaceful out here."

Demi stayed quiet, letting Leah slowly ramble about things, updating her on how things with Armin were, how Djovvaak was doing, how she was doing. Leah paused in talking to look at Demi, frowning. "Hey Demi... they only have thirteen years... right?"

Demi finally snapped out of her head, staring straight at Leah, her green eyes wide and dangerously wild. "Correct."

Leah flinched at how hoarse Demi's voice was, the more Leah studied the green slayer, the more she realized the taller female had been crying again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset..." she started to reach out when she heard a groaning noise. She whipped her head around, her stomach grew tight as she turned her head back to Demi. "What was that?"

"Hey, Leah... have you and Armin ever thought about having kids?"

Leah stayed still, her lavender eyes locked with the emerald ones in front of her. "Why?"

"I got to thinking..." Demi released her 3DM gear from the branch she was hanging from and took off, leaving Leah to follow her.

Leah bit her lip, Demi had been slipping recently, the group was worried that she was going to snap and go crazy one of these days. And now that Leah was alone with her, she honestly had a little pang of fear in her gut. "Demi?" She followed after the other slayer, slowly and keeping some distance.

Demi dropped down a few trees later, rolling when she hit the ground. She didn't wait for Leah as she walked into a slightly denser part of the brush. She turned, seeing Djovvaak floating near Leah as the smaller slayer walked forward. "Hi Djovvaak."

"Demi."

Leah let out a gasp and stumbled back a step or two when she saw two beady eyes staring at her, it was such a small titan, but... "Demi, why is there a titan chained to the tree?"

Demi stood near it, ignoring the fact it was chomping its jaws in her direction. "I found him in here..." she shrugged, hugging her arms around her chest. "Leah, those books we found, they said that the Marley punished the whole family... what if this whole time we've been cutting down kids?"

Leah paused, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at that titan. "You can't think about that, Demi. You have to kill it and put it out of its misery before someone finds it."

Demi frowned and looked away, before she could respond, Leah balled her hands into fists. "Demi! Either you do it or I will!" Demi snapped her head to look at Leah, her eyes filling with a wild emotion Leah couldn't place. "If that thing breaks free, what will you do if it gets Izzy?!"

The green slayer paled a few shades then looked at the titan again. "I... but what if... we can find a way..."

"Demi!"

"Fine!" Demi screamed and in a bright green flash, Sarthis turned Demi's hand into a giant axe, swinging down and cleanly removing the titans head. She stood there, staring at the dead beast in front of her. "Do you think there isn't a cure?"

Leah glared at Demi, she took a step forward with her hand ready to slap her friend, when Djovvaak put themselves between the two, sparkling in the little spots of sunlight that got through the leaves. "Demi, you need step away. May Sarthis come with us? Give you a clear mind for the day?"

Leah stared at her weapon, her eyes wide. "Leave her without a-"

"And what dangers are there now? She obliterated the last titan. She was some how able to chain it to a tree without killing it, I think she will be fine without Sarthis for a while." Djovvaak turned, neither of the girls could see he turned, but Leah could feel his attention on her now, and Demi let out the breath she had been holding. "I believe she and Sarthis need their headspace cleared for a day or two."

Demi held her arm out, Sarthis slowly uncoiled from her skin and slithered to Leah, when he was safely on the smaller girls shoulders, Demi pulled the triggers on her 3DM and was gone. "Demi!" Leah trotted in the direction, frowning when Djovvaak zipped in front of her. "Djovvaak, we can't really just leave her by herself."

"Leah, what if you hadn't been with the group from the beginning? What if you woke up and Armin found you in an abandoned castle, told you sweet words and then forced you on your own? And then you walked around and all of your friends were happy and holding hands with lovers?"

Leah took pause, looking down at her feet now. "I just wish she knew that we cared about her, we don't mean to..."

"She knows." Sarthis pressed his head against Leah's cheek. "She just wants to feel connected to him again, I've been-"

"Have you noticed she's had a constant green shimmer?"

"I've been in shield form for a while now. Thank you, Djovvaak." Sarthis tipped his head to the glowing ball of light. "Perhaps we should head back? She'll probably head to castle Utgard from here for a few days."

"Is this her routine?" Leah glanced at Sarthis as they walked, her eyes wide with worry. "Is she just revisiting places?"

"She's... trying to find home again. Castle Utgard was the last place to truly feel like home, her last safe place." Sarthis tipped his head, his forked tongue brushing Leah's cheek.

Leah gasped and rubbed her cheek, a soft giggle leaving her. "Sarthis! That tickled! Do you do that to Demi?"

"I used to."

 

Demi watched her friend walk away with the weapons as she hung from the branch, slowly swinging in the air. The anchors groaned some, threatening to break free of their hold in the thick bark, but Demi swayed anyways. She held her hands up, staring at the triggers. They had always gotten in the way, they were easy for the humans to use, they didn't have weapons like the slayers did. She pulled one trigger lightly, gas pushed her forward until she circled around to the top of the branch. She unbuckled her gear, setting it down nearby as she lay on her back, staring up into the trees.


End file.
